


[podfic] A Beary Ugly Bear

by orphan_account



Series: [podfic] Beary Happy [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin isn’t the only one in this relationship who can buy ridiculous stuffed animals … or is he?(In which Arthur tries to buy Merlin the perfect present.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: [podfic] Beary Happy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568296
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] A Beary Ugly Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beary Ugly Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276040) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



> This is the second part of a series. It’ll probably make more sense if you’ve read/listened to the previous part first.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/49224844162/in/dateposted-public/)

[Google drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dBAypyFUk6xpSYB0akvGezWBbU-wAyBv/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for the 2019 Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (for the uninitiated, more info on what that is [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Informal_Twitter_Podfic_Exchange) ). Big thank you to platonic_boner for having blanket permission to record their work. If you liked this story, go let them know on the original fic!


End file.
